uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Phaser Settings
The power levels available to both the Type I and Type II phasers are designated 1 to 8. The Type II has an additional eight levels, from 9 to 16, all involving high proportions of nuclear disruption energy. The Type 111 phaser rifle has power levels similar to the Type II personal phaser, except that its power reserve is nearly 50% greater. A standardized damage index is derived for setting comparisons; each whole number represents the number of cm of material penetrated or molecularly damaged. A standard composite sample consists of multiple layers of tritanium, duranium, cortenite, lignin, and lithium-silicon-carbon 372. The following list describes the effects associated with each level: * Setting 1: Light Stun; discharge energy index 15.75 for 0.25 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio not applicable. This setting is calibrated for base humanoid physiology, and causes temporary central nervous system (CNS) impairment. Subjects remain unconscious for up to five minutes. Higher levels of reversible CNS damage result from repeated long exposures. The discharge energy index is related to RNE protonic charge levels. Standard median-density composite structural material samples are not permanently affected, although small vibrational warming will be detected. The damage index for this setting is zero. * Setting 2: Medium Stun; discharge energy 45.30 for 0.75 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio not applicable. Base-type humanoids are rendered unconscious for up to fifteen minutes, resistant humanoids up to five minutes. Long exposures produce low levels of irreversible CNS and epithelial damage. Structural materials are not affected, though higher levels of vibrational warming are evident. The damage index is zero. * Setting 3: Heavy Stun; discharge energy 160.65 for 1.025 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio not applicable. Base humanoids remain in a sleep state for approximately one hour, resistant bioforms for fifteen minutes. Single discharges raise 1ccof liquid water by 100°C. Structural samples experience significant levels of thermal radiation. The damage index is 1. * Setting 4: Thermal Effects; discharge energy 515.75 for 1.5 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio not applicable. Base humanoids experience extensive CNS damage and epidermal EM trauma. Structural materials exhibit visible thermal shock. Discharges of longer than five seconds produce deep heat storage effects within metal alloys. The damage index is 3.5. * Setting 5: Thermal Effects; discharge energy 857.5 for 1.5 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 250:1. Humanoid tissue experiences severe burn effects but, due to water content, deep layers will not char. Simple personnel forcefields are penetrated after five seconds. Large Away Team fields will not be affected. The damage index is 7. * Setting 6: Disruption Effects; discharge energy 2,700 for 1.75 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 90:1. Organic tissues and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage effects as higher energies cause matter to dissociate rapidly. Familiar thermal effects begin decreasing at this level. The damage index is 15. * Setting 7: Disruption Effects; discharge energy 4,900 for 1.75 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:1. Organic tissue damage causes immediate cessation of life processes, since disruption effects become widespread. The damage index is 50. * Setting 8: Disruption Effects; discharge energy 15,000 for 1.75 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:3. Cascading disruption forces cause humanoid organisms to vaporize, as 50% of affected matter transitions out of the continuum. The damage index is 120; all unprotected matter is affected and penetrated according to depth/time. * Setting 9: Disruption Effects; discharge energy 65,000 for 1.5 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:7. The damage index is 300; medium alloy or ceramic structural materials over 100 cm thickness begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vaporization. * Setting 10: Disruption Effects; discharge energy 125,000 for 1.3 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:9. The damage index is 450; heavy alloy structural materials absorb or rebound energy, 0.55 sec delay before material vaporizes. * Setting 11: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 300,000 for 0.78 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:11. The damage index is 670; ultradense alloy structural materials absorb/rebound energy, 0.20 sec delayed reaction before material vaporizes. Light geologic displacement; <10 m3 rock/ ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. * Setting 12: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 540,000 for 0.82 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:14. The damage index is 940; ultradense alloy structural materials absorb/rebound energy, 0.1 sec delayed reaction before material vaporizes. Medium geologic displacement; <50 m3 rock/ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. * Setting 13: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 720,000 for 0.82 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:18. The damage index is 1,100; shielded matter exhibits minor vibrational heating effects. Medium geologic displacement; <90 m3 rock/ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. * Setting 14: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 930,000 for 0.75 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:20. The damage index is 1,430; shielded matter exhibits medium vibrational heating effects. Heavy geologic displacement; <160 m3 rock/ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. * Setting 15: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 1.17 x 106for0.32 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:25. The damage index is 1,850; shielded matter exhibits major vibrational heating effects. Heavy geologic displacement; <370 m3 rock/ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. * Setting 16: Explosive/Disruption Effects; discharge energy 1.55 x 106 for 0.28 seconds, SEM:NDF ratio 1:40. The damage index is 2,450; shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing damage. Heavy geologic displacement; <650 m3 rock/ore of 6.0 g/cm3 explosively uncoupled per discharge. Category:Tactical Category:Weapons Systems